One piece Legacy: Key Dungeon part 16
Malk, Rangton, and Zozo finally got out of the compound. They busted through, and looked to the outside. Malk, smiling, put his hands in the air. "FREE! FRESH AIR, SUNLIGHT, AND A COOL BREEZE!" Rangton, snorted at what Malk said. "You were in there for about 16 hours. At most." "17, but who's counting?" "Ungrateful, petty people." "Now Rangton, no one thinks your petty." Zozo, pointed at the tower. "Should we head there?" Rangton, looking at it, waved his hand. "No. The boat. At this time, I am 100% that the boat will be destroyed if we don't stop them. We'll have to stop them, and set sail. The others will be at the harbor, by the time we are leaving. Tack, can stretchy to the boat, and hold the other 2. Now, let's go." They all ran to the harbor, and Malk groaned. He got saved, and now he has to save the gang. Why can't it ever be simple? - Tack, and Christie, were running away from two screaming people. Tack, holdings his fist, started to growl. "Why can't we just beat them up?" Christie, slapped him in the back of the head. "ME! If we fight, I'll be dead in .2 seconds!" "Why don't you stop them, and I pound them?" Christie, looking at Tack, blank faced, was completely blindsided. What an idiot. "YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE THE IDIOT, AND YET, I COULDN'T COME UP WITH THAT! Look... I can, but I'll be unconscious. I never used the Noro Noro beam 3 times in a row, and I used it for 6 times. A 7 might knock me out, so be QUCIK with it, okay?" "Got it!" They turned around, and they waited, with Christie pointing her hands at the end of the hallway. In 10 seconds, they'll come through. Christie, and Tack waiting, heard the pairs screaming voices towards each other. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I KISSED A COW!" "I CAN'T BELIEVE I KISSED AN IDIOT!" "THAT'S MY LINE, COW WOMEN! "SCREW YOU, IDIOT BOY!" "... I love you." "I do too." Christie, hearing it, had one thought about it. "They make a good couple." They came through, and she smirked, pointed her hands at them, and gave a smile towards them. They looked at her, and knew what would happen. "You two make a cute couple. Maybe the doctors will let you hold hands in your hospital beds. NORO NORO BEAM!" She stopped them, and Tack grinned. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM VOLLY!" He smashed his fists at Ralph, hitting him, and it went on for 20 seconds. He looked to Bonnie, and twisted his hands. "GOMU GOMU NO... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5! DRILL!" He smashed his right fist at Bonnie's face, and it vibrated towards her entire body. Still, Bonnie did not move, Christie, waved at them, and with a smile, the two looked at her. "Bye bye." The Noro Noro beam ended. Ralph's body was like a ragdoll, and hit the wall, crushing him into it, and having his head stuck in it. Bonnie's entire body went flying, and it caused her to smash through a wall, in the tower, and she was out of the tower, and fell on a tree, snapping it in two. Christie pumped her fist in the air, and started to fall. Tack caught her, and saw the wall. He punched it, and caused a gigantic wall, big enough for a person to go through. Christie, looking at it, knew what would happen. "No... No... No... DON'T DO IT! DON'T!" "Sorry." "YOU SON OF A..." Tack, holding Christie, ran at full speed, and jumped through the wall, laughing, while Christie was screaming on the top of her lungs. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Key Dungeon Arc